


Home Cooking

by Francowitch



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Bonding, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, Key to Shiro's heart is through his stomach, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Rimming, fated pairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 02:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14607489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francowitch/pseuds/Francowitch
Summary: He couldn’t even remember the reason why they were fighting, why the last things they said to each other were said in the heat of anger. Shiro just remembered that the look in Hunk’s eyes when he told him that he was called back to service and would be gone for a few weeks for Basic than after a short leave, it would be a few months before he would be allowed home again. It was rare for them to argue in the first place; it was honestly one of the better qualities of their relationship.





	Home Cooking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Glimmerystarlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glimmerystarlight/gifts).



> [shhhh yeah I was lazy in my summary... I am tired and sick...]
> 
> So HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THE WONDERFUL [icycoldmoonprincess ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/icycoldmoonprincess) who often Betas for me... and honestly is one of the sweetest damn ppl I have ever gotten to know on this jaded ass planet... and thus far have only talked digitally... 
> 
> HUGE thank you to my wonderful friend [and ofttimes Beta] [Lorindaa ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorindaa/) who went over this one for me!!! You are wonderful and I love you! 
> 
> So yes here is some fluff, some angst, and some smut... as per her request... [its her birthday she gets what she wants!!]
> 
> ***edit***  
> so it was *just* pointed out to me that i might have tagged Lance in this... he isnt in this fic... just Shiro and Hunk... I am sorry... all I can say for an excuse is I was so sick when I posted this up... but it is all fixed now!

**Home Cooking**

 

He couldn’t even remember the reason why they were fighting, why the last things they said to each other were said in the heat of anger. Shiro just remembered that the look in Hunk’s eyes when he told him that he was called back to service and would be gone for a few weeks for Basic than after a short leave, it would be a few months before he would be allowed home again. It was rare for them to argue in the first place; it was honestly one of the better qualities of their relationship. 

 

* * *

 

_ Shiro first met Hunk while they were in University, it was the scent of baked bread that pulled him from his task at hand. Shiro was supposed to be headed over to the lab to get in some work and play catch up on the assignments that he had let build up. He took a shortcut through the culinary building, thinking that at the later hour he would be able to sneak through without being caught. Little did he know that he would be waylaid by the warmest scent that seemed to wrap around him like a hug. All issues forgotten, Shiro followed the scent, finding himself at the doorway to one of the classrooms where he found a man with gorgeously golden skin humming to himself as he pulled a few warm loaves from the ovens behind him.  _

_ Shiro’s mouth watered as he looked at the sight before him; he felt as though he had fallen in love at first sight, as ridiculous as it sounded. The man looked up, his chocolate coloured eyes going round as he realized he had company. He flushed slightly as he dusted off his hands and waved Shiro inside. _

_ “Oh sorry!” he smiled, his face warm and welcoming like the scent that seemed to surround him. “I was just preparing a few things, would you like to try a slice? Nothing like fresh banana bread with butter melted on it. Oh, I hope you aren’t allergic to anything, this has walnuts in it.” _

_ Shiro shook his head at first, preparing to decline only to have his stomach rumble loudly, betraying him. “Uhh, yes, thank you, and no, no allergies.” He flushed a brilliant red, “My name is Shiro, I’m sorry I disturbed you there, I was just passing through here to get over to the labs.” _

_ The man chuckled, “No drama.” He cut off a thick slice of the bread, adding a nice smear of butter to the slice. Shiro watched how the butter melted into each of the cracks and his mouth watered as he was handed the plate. “My name is Hunk, it is a pleasure to meet you, Shiro.” _

_ Shiro smiled; taking a bite of bread, he moaned as he chewed, the taste of banana and walnuts filling his mouth. “I don’t think I have ever had anything so good in my life - will you marry me?” _

_ Hunk flushed, chuckling nervously, “A bit soon for that isn’t it? We barely even know each other.” _

_ Shiro sighed, “Well, if you are anything like your cooking, I am not sure how I could ever do better. So yeah you are probably right, there is likely much better than myself out there. I can barely boil water for cup of noodles and instant coffee.” _

_ “Please tell me you are joking.” Hunk’s eyes narrowed. _

_ Shiro laughed, “Don’t worry I am sure that my lab partner left me something, usually his mom will pack his lunch and she gives him enough for us both.” _

_ Hunk clicked his tongue. “Fine, if you say so.”  _

_ Shiro grinned, “I like the idea of you worrying after me.” _

_ Hunk’s eyebrow raised in amusement, “Is that so?” _

_ “Mm hmm” Shiro hummed.  _

_ They sat there gazing at each other in a comfortable silence before a buzzer went off, making both men jump. Shiro looked down at his watch, jumping up from where he was seated, “Sorry I have to go!” _

_ Hunk waved him off as he went to pull something else out of the ovens. “Good luck!” _

_ Neither realized how such a simple chance interaction could end up leading them to where they were. _

 

* * *

Shiro moaned as he tried to move his body, he felt as though every inch of him weighed a thousand times more than it should have. 

“Captain Shirogane, please don’t move.” A voice called out to him, pulling his attention back.

Shiro blinked a few times, his vision clearing. He was in some kind of medical facility, his head was spinning. “Where am I? What is happening here?”

Blue eyes surrounded by surgical scrubs came into view, their hand lightly touching his left shoulder. “I am very sorry Captain, but there was an accident.”

“Commander Holt? Scientific Officer…”

“Hush,” the person spoke, their eyes narrowed in concern, “please settle down, or you might rip something. The Holts are safe, Commander Holt says that you are the reason why they are alive right now. So please just let the doctor finish what he is doing.”

Shiro nodded mutely, letting the drugs do its thing putting him into a weird dream like state.

 

* * *

_ As it turned out, it was not the last time that Shiro would meet Hunk; as the days progressed into weeks and weeks to months, Shiro found himself hanging out around the Culinary classrooms after hours to watch Hunk as he worked his magic around the kitchen. Nights where he had a lab report to work on or to work on flight simulations, he would find Hunk waiting for him with a basket full of delicious treats and fresh coffee which he would lay out as a small feast while on break. _

_ “You really are too good to me,” Shiro chuckled as he picked up a piece of watermelon from one of the containers, “I swear since I met you I have gained thirty pounds.” _

_ Hunk grinned, “I am glad; you were looking peaked when I first met you, now you are looking healthy again.” _

_ “One of these days I am going to convince you to marry me.” Shiro teased. _

_ “Ask me out on a date and we can see just where that goes.” _

_ “Really?” Shiro sat up, “Then date me, please.” _

_ Hunk flushed, his golden skin changing to a darker tone. “Really? I am almost a hundred percent certain that there is someone else better suited to you.” _

_ Shiro moved closer, his hand reaching out to touch Hunk’s soft cheek. “There is no one I could possibly want to court more.” _

 

* * *

“Don’t die on me --” a familiar voice pulled Shiro back to the present, “please.”

Shiro took a deep breath, the scent of freshly baked bread and sunshine greeted him, it was the scent of home. Shiro opened his eyes, the room was not as brightly lit as the last one he was in, to his right was the familiar form of Hunk. Shiro went to reach for Hunk’s face, only to find that he wasn’t able to move .

“Hunk? Baby?” Shiro spoke, his voice cracking, “What’s happened to my right arm?”

 

* * *

_ Shiro didn’t know what to expect with their first date, but this wasn’t quite his plan.  _

_ Hunk showed up at the lab just as Shiro was finishing up his report, it was the last one he needed to submit before he could officially graduate. Tonight was not only going to be their first date outside of campus, but also a bit of a pre-graduation celebration.  _

_ Shiro smiled fondly when he saw Hunk standing at the doorway. “I was going to go pick you up. This is a nice surprise, though.” _

_ Hunk flushed, scratching the back of his neck. “Yeah, I kind of started to get nervous and figured that a walk might do me good. And well…” _

_ “You ended up here?” _

_ Hunk nodded sheepishly. _

_ Shiro chuckled softly, bending slightly to kiss Hunk on the cheek. “I appreciate it though. I was just thinking about you, too.” _

_ Shiro sniffed the air; he was noticing that the scent of fresh bread and something else, something warm followed Hunk wherever he went.  _

_ “Were you baking this morning?” _

_ “No,” Hunk shook his head, “why, do I have flour or something on my face?” _

_ Shiro chuckled, “No, your face is perfect, just you smelled like bread, just reminded me of the first time we met.” _

_ “Weird.” _

_ “I guess,” Shiro shrugged, “I rather like it, smells like home.” Hunk flushed deeper as Shiro held out his hand, his smile warm and inviting. “Shall we, then?” _

 

* * *

__

Shiro wasn’t sure how he would ever get used to the fact that he was now missing his right arm. His physiotherapist and every doctor he had told him how well he was adjusting; on the outside he might have looked calm, but on the inside Shiro was screaming and full of rage. Each day Hunk would come to his room, bringing treats and food from home. Shiro lived for those moments when he was able to feel sane and whole. They didn’t talk about the struggles, instead Hunk helped Shiro focus on the positives and where he was getting better. 

“I am sorry about how we left things.” Shiro sighed, it was a topic they had all but avoided, but was nagging at Shiro from the moment he woke up. “I was an asshole. I should never have left while we were in the middle of a fight.”

Hunk moved to sit beside Shiro, letting the taller man lean in to him. “It’s forgotten, you and I are more than alright. I am just grateful that you survived and came back to me.”

Shiro looked to Hunk, “How can I call myself your Alpha when I abandoned you so coldly?”

Hunk nuzzled against Shiro’s neck, nipping at the mark that was there, long scarred. “You never abandoned me, you are always with me.”

“I told you back then I never did deserve you.”

Hunk started to chuckle, “I am starting to think you might have been right!”

“Hey now!”

Hunk pulled Shiro towards him for a soft and slow kiss, “I still stand by my choice. I wouldn’t have us any other way.”

 

* * *

_ Shiro had it all planned, that they would head over to the restaurant where Shiro had made reservations. Enjoy a nice meal, and then take a walk along the boardwalk where they could end the night watching the fireworks that were going to be set over the bay.  _

_ “So what is the plan for tonight?” Hunk asked walking beside Shiro. _

_ Shiro slipped his hand into Hunks, letting their fingers entwine. “I was thinking that we could head on over to Chiados and try the Tapas and wine menu that you have been telling me about.” _

_ “Seriously?” Hunk’s eyes were bright, “How did you manage to get a seat there?” _

_ Shiro chuckled, “Let’s just say, I know a guy. First though, I was hoping that we could swing by my apartment so I can shower and change.” _

_ Hunk nodded, “Of course!” _

_ The walk to Shiro’s apartment was pleasant; he had been lucky in finding a place that was so close to the university and fit to his budget.  _

_ “Come on in and make yourself at home.” Shiro welcomed Hunk into his place, it wasn’t much, but there was a sofa and some creature comforts.  _

_ Hunk smiled, “Thanks, I will chill here.  I have a few recipes I wanted to go over for tomorrow’s exam.” _

_ “Okay,” Shiro ran his hand through the back of his undercut. “Umm, there is some water and cokes in the fridge, help yourself. I won’t be too long, promise.” _

_ Hunk nodded, waving him off. “Take your time.” _

_ Shiro padded off to his room, trying to calm down at the fact that his crush was just in the other room while he was about to get naked and hop into the shower.  _

_ Hunk nervously went to the kitchen, he could feel his heart racing as Shiro walked down a hallway he presumed led to the man’s room. He took a bottle of water from the fridge, placing it against his flushed neck, trying to calm himself down. The whole apartment smelt like Shiro, like sandalwood and smoke. It reeked of Alpha, and it was almost too much for Hunk to handle as he felt the familiar arousal and burst of slick between his legs. The sound of the shower filled the apartment; Hunk went to the sofa and pulled out the small notebook he used for taking notes, trying to concentrate on what he needed to do for the morning exam.  _

_ He swore he had read over the same ingredient list twelve times when he looked up to find Shiro standing in front of him wearing nothing but a towel. His broad chest was glistening with beads of water from his shower, while his hair was a bit of a mess soaking and dripping on the wood floors. Hunk let out a sound that was akin to a whimper as he saw the vision in front of him. He cast his book aside, striding quickly across the small space, his arms wrapping around Shiro as they kissed long and slow.  _

_ Shiro guided Hunk down the hallway and into his bedroom, his hands roaming along Hunk’s clothing, tugging at the hem trying to pull it off without having to break their kiss. Hunk chuckled, pulling away only long enough to remove his shirt before they were back at it. Hunk moaned as he was pushed back onto the bed; the strong scent of aroused Alpha pheromones surrounded him, making him release his own scent. Hunk palmed over his groin, his cock was hard and his pants were becoming damp thanks to the excess slick which was leaking from his ass.  _

_ Shiro looked down at Hunk, drinking him all in. “You never told me that you were an Omega.” _

_ Hunk sighed, rubbing his face against Shiro’s pillows. “You never asked.” _

_ “Did you know that I was an Alpha?” Shiro played with the knot that was holding his towel in place. _

_ Hunk sobered up, sitting up so that he could answer Shiro clearly. “Everyone knows of you Shiro, I mean you are Takashi Shirogane, the Alpha who everyone wishes they could mate.” _

_ “How are you any different?” _

_ Hunk frowned, “I guess I’m not, really. Cause the thing is, I do really want you, but for so much more than what your secondary gender is. I care for you, I love you for being you. Sorry if you think I am just another Omega trying to fuck you over or whatever.” Hunk coughed, sitting up so that he could grab his shirt. “I think I am going to just go, sorry.” _

_ Hunk was at the bedroom door when Shiro spoke next, “Do you mean it?” _

_ “What?” _

_ “What you just said,” Shiro spoke again, “when you said you loved me?” _

_ “Of course. I haven’t ever lied to you.”  _

_ Shiro went to Hunk then, gripping his arms tight, “Then where are you going?” _

_ Hunk’s eyes widened as they kissed once more, both men melting against each other.  _

 

* * *

“What were you thinking of, sitting there so still?” Hunk asked as he brought Shiro a cup of coffee. 

Shiro smiled, his hand wrapping around the warm cup, scents of spices along with the rich beans wafted up. “Just of us, our firsts.”

Hunk flushed, sitting down on the sofa with Shiro. “I remember you coming to see me as I baked.”

Shiro placed his cup on the side table so that he could cuddle up with his mate. “I couldn’t help it when your scent was so inviting.”

Hunk chuckled, “You certainly are a man ruled by his stomach.”

“This is why I fell in love with you.” Shiro nuzzled against Hunk, nipping at his neck.

“My baking skills, huh?” Hunk moaned softly, leaning against Shiro. “Is that all?”

“Do we need a refresher course?” Shiro asked his hands started to roam over Hunk’s form. 

 

* * *

_ Both men were naked on the bed, Shiro kissing and worshiping every inch of Hunk’s solid form. Shiro sucked Hunk’s nipples until they were plump and erect, Hunk whining and writhing below him.  _

_ “You are so beautiful,” Shiro spoke softly. _

_ Hunk sighed as he felt another gush of slick run between his legs. He had never thought of himself as having a praise kink, but every word from Shiro was enough to make him want to spread his legs for him. He heard all the stories growing up, of fated pairs, how when you met your destined partner you would just ‘know’. Hunk had always hoped, but as the years moved forward he thought that it was just not something for him. Until Shiro.  _

_ Shiro kissed his way down Hunk’s chest, leaving bruises and teeth marks. Moving slowly down, wanting Hunk to be completely undone by the time he reached his entrance. Shiro looked up to Hunk, loving how blown out his eyes were with lust. Shiro spread Hunk’s legs wide; his hand sliding further down to his groin, Shiro wrapped his hand around Hunk’s length. He was much larger than any Omega he had ever known, Shiro licked his lips, hoping that he would be able to have Hunk take him later. Shiro’s hand moved further, down past his balls, to where Hunk was wet and waiting.  _

_ Hunk’s back arched as Shiro’s fingers slipped between his cheeks. “Oh gods, Shiro!” _

_ “Call me Takashi here in bed,” Shiro spoke. _

_ “Takashi!” Hunk breathed out his name like a spell.  _

_ Shiro got to his knees and began to eat Hunk out. His tongue ran along Hunk’s entrance, moaning as he tasted the sweetness of the man’s slick. Shiro slipped his fingers inside along with his tongue, scissoring and opening Hunk wide. Shiro could feel his cock getting harder at the thought of slipping inside, wanting to fill his Omega, marking him inside and out. _

_ “Please, Takashi.” Hunk wanted to feel Shiro inside him. _

_ Shiro moved to his knees; using his slick covered hand he stroked his cock. He lined himself up with Hunk’s entrance, carefully he pressed himself inside, pushing past the tight ring of muscle. Shiro moaned as he felt how easily Hunk took him inside, sucking him in deeper with each thrust. For Hunk the moment that Shiro was inside, it felt as though everything was perfect, as though it had finally clicked into place.  _

_ “You feel so good,” Shiro moaned as he thrusted deep inside Hunk. _

_ Hunk whimpered, it was so much better than any toy which he had ever owned. “Knot me please, fill me Takashi.” _

_ Shiro growled, thrusting in harder, Hunk’s erection bouncing below him. He could feel his knot beginning to inflate; it had been so long since he had been aroused enough to knot.  _

_ “This is what you want?” Shiro panted as he felt his knot expand, locking him on Hunk’s rim. _

_ Hunk came, tightening around Shiro’s cock which was filling him. “Yes.” _

_ Hunk stretched out his neck as Shiro bent down to kiss at his gland, nipping the sensitive skin there.  _

_ “Please…” _

_ It was the only encouragement which Shiro needed before he bit down on the bonding mark, tying the pair together.  _

 

* * *

Hunk chuckled as they laid in bed, “I still cannot believe we bonded after our first time together.”

“I do remember you saying please.” Shiro smiled, he went to reach over only to realize that his right arm was not there anymore.

“Are you alright?” Hunk asked as he heard the hiss from Shiro. 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Shiro sighed, “I am just not sure how the hell I am supposed to get used to this shit.”

Hunk shifted in bed. “I think you are damn handsome, and you are so much stronger than you give yourself credit for.”

Shiro smiled, reaching this time with his left. “What would I do without you?”

“Waste away into nothingness in that lab of yours is my bet,” Hunk chuckled. “I will be right back. Stay put, okay?”

Shiro nodded, smiling as he watched Hunk walk out of the bedroom bare naked. He could feel his cock start to thicken at the sight, no matter how many years passed, he loved every aspect of his mate. The strength of his form, the colour of his skin, the scent he gave off when he was pleased, and the taste of him. Shiro changed his position once more so that he was sitting up in bed; he leaned over to the bedside table, pulling a small item from the drawer. There were some noise at the doorway; Shiro looked up to see Hunk carrying a tray of items. 

Shiro jumped up from the bed. “Did you need a hand with any of that?”

“Sit.” Hunk ordered, making Shiro go back to the bed, rearranging his sheet so that he was covered once more. “I made breakfast, well brunch I guess, given the time. For us.”

Hunk put the tray down on the bed in front of Shiro. It was laden with fresh banana bread, whipped butter, bowls of fruit and some coffee. 

“This is amazing, when did you have the time?”

Hunk chuckled, “I did most of the work yesterday before I picked you up from the hospital. I was just so happy that I was getting you back home again.”

Shiro smiled, “I am really happy to be home love.” Shiro coughed, “I have something for you, by the way.”

“Oh?”

“Yes,” Shiro pulled the small box from under his pillow, “Would you do me the honour…”

“We are already mated Takashi.” Hunk flushed, his eyes watering.

“Yeah but I really shouldn’t have left this for so damn long,” Shiro smiled. “I love you Hunk and I would really, really like to make you my husband.”

“You are such an idiot, of course,” Hunk grinned. “Just if anyone asks, can we just say I was at least wearing pants?”

Shiro and Hunk both burst into chuckles, “Of course.”

Hunk allowed Shiro to put the ring on his finger, it was a thick golden band which was engraved with beautiful designs that Hunk recognized as Samoan. 

“There is a second band which you get to see and wear once we have a proper ceremony.”

Hunk grinned, “I love it. Lets have something to eat, I want to call my Mom and tell her about this.”

Shiro chuckled, “While the food looks great, there’s something much more delicious I’d like to eat right now.”

Hunk moaned slightly as he melted against Shiro, the pair falling back into bed, their breakfast forgotten.

 

* * *

_ Shiro woke with Hunk curled up against him. The room was dark, they had long missed their reservation, making Shiro chuckle softly to himself. He looked down to see Hunk there, his bond mark looking raw and bruised. Shiro’s breath caught as he realized the implications.  _

_ Hunk, feeling the shift in Shiro’s mood, looked up with a smile, “Hey there Handsome.” _

_ “Hey,” Shiro dragged his fingers along Hunk’s back, “sorry if I woke you up.” _

_ Hunk sighed as he snuggled in closer. “Never be sorry for this. I wanted it, every step of the way.” _

_ “Shit!” Shiro stilled. _

_ “What?” _

_ “Are you on anything?” _

_ Hunk chuckled, “A little late to be asking.” _

_ “Oh my god I am fucking up your life,” Shiro moaned. _

_ Hunk ran his hands along Shiro’s chest. “No listen, Takashi. I promise you it’s all fine, I wanted this. I am so happy, and of course I am on the pill. I am on suppressants too, so really we should have needed lube or something, but I think it is just one of those fated partner things. I am very happy right now, and I hope that you are as well.” _

_ Shiro pulled Hunk tight against him. “Happiest I have ever been. Stay with me?” _

_ “Always.” _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, tossing out some kudos and comments! They really do feed the muse! 
> 
> Come follow me on Tumblr for more fics and chatter... my ask is always open  
> [francowitch ](http://francowitch.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
